This application claims reference to German Application No. 19911459.5, filed on Mar. 15, 1999, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety
The present invention relates to a control system, and more particularly a system including a plurality of communicating devices for controlling different motor vehicle functions.
German Patent No. 43 29 697 C2 discloses a motor vehicle control system for operating an access control device in which, when a triggering means, such as a door handle, is operated, transmits an inquiry signal to the identity transmitter and examines the response signal received from the latter for correctness. For this purpose a transmitting and receiving system with transmitter and receiver is provided on the vehicle and is controlled and evaluated by a control apparatus.
German Patent No. 197 11 901 C1 discloses another conventional automobile control system in which one or more security systems, such as a central lock or vehicle immobilizer, are locked or unlocked when the identity transmitter proves to be authorized.
German Patent No. 43 00 600 A1 discloses another conventional automobile control system both a security system and motor vehicle functions are remotely control. For this purpose a coded radio signal for the security system is emitted, the correctness of which is checked. For the motor vehicle functions, such as xe2x80x9cclose windows,xe2x80x9d an additional infrared signal is emitted. This infrared signal can be coded or uncoded.
These conventional systems suffer from a number of disadvantages, including that it is expensive to control a plurality of motor vehicle functions.
The present invention provides a system for controlling plural functions of a vehicle. The system comprises an electromagnetic transceiver adapted to be fixed with respect to the vehicle, and a controller operatively interconnected with the electromagnetic transceiver. The electromagnetic transceiver receives a coded response signal, transmits an uncoded outgoing signal, and receives an uncoded incoming signal that is a reflection of the uncoded outgoing signal. The controller verifies the coded response signal to authorize a first vehicle function and evaluates the uncoded incoming signal in connection with a second vehicle function.
The present invention also provides a system for controlling functions of a vehicle. The system comprises first and second electromagnetic communication devices. The first electromagnetic communication device transmits a response signal. The second electromagnetic communication device receives the response signal, transmits an outgoing signal, and receives an incoming signal that is a reflection of the outgoing signal.
The present invention further provides a method for controlling functions of a vehicle. The method comprises receiving a coded response signal, verifying the coded response signal to authorize a first vehicle function, transmitting an uncoded outgoing signal, receiving an uncoded incoming signal that is a reflection of the uncoded outgoing signal; and evaluating the uncoded incoming signal in connection with a second vehicle function.